Wishful Thinking
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: Jacob always wished that he could be in Edward's place, as far as Bella was concerned. Jacob gets a little look at what life would be like if his wish came true.


Summary: Jacob always wished that he could be in Edward's place, as far as Bella was concerned. Jacob gets a little look at what life would be like if his wish came true.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Wishful Thinking**

_Ed.Cullenator_

The moonlight shimmered over the gentle ocean. The light reflected off of the water, illuminating Jacob's face.

He picked up a small rock off the beach and chucked it into the ocean. He watched it land loudly in the water with a plop. He found a few more rocks and skipped them across the water.

Jacob looked at the moon, which was no longer the moon. It transformed into Bella's lovely face. He smiled bitterly as he stared mesmerizingly into the glowing moon.

It was accompanied by a posse of small, shimmering stars. Jacob wished he could be one of those stars, always in reach of the moon. He was more like the sun. Even Bella told him that. But the sun and the moon were polar opposites. Literally.

The sun never got to see the moon and vice versa. They were fated to always stay in motion, but never stay together. The moon and the sun just couldn't be together, Jacob realized glumly, violently throwing in the last of the rocks.

He looked back up at the night sky. Maybe he was a star, too, he thought. He could be near the moon, and even be best friends with her, but never be with her.

It had taken him a while, but Jacob had come to accept this fact.

He had also accepted the fact that had Edward stayed human like he was supposed to, and died when he was supposed to, Jacob and Bella more than likely would be together. They were soul mates. He just knew it. But Bella fell in love with a soulless creature.

Sure, at times, Jacob could get along with Edward, but that was mainly for Bella. Had he been human, Jacob probably would have even liked Edward.

The sparkling star was taunting Jacob, reminding him of his place. A wild and unedited thought ran through Jacob's head. He wished that, for just one day, he could be in Edward's place.

As soon as Jacob thought it, he immediately took it back. He would never ever wish to be a soulless bloodsucker. Jacob wondered, though, if the only to way to be with Bella was to be a bloodsucker, would he do it?

He pondered over the thought as he ran though the familiar woods back to his house.

He went straight to his room and plopped down on his bed. As soon as his face touched the pillow, Jacob was asleep.

He dreamed of Bella. At first, it was scenes of when he had first taken her out on the bikes. The scene changed to back when he barely knew her, and he got to dance with her at the junior prom. Even in his sleep, Jacob smiled at the memory. Bella had looked so… beautiful.

The scene changed again, and Jacob was in Bella's room. He remembered this too, when he tried to get her to guess his secret. But the dream didn't play out as the memory had.

Jacob remained in the open window. Bella was silent asleep, and he softly climbed in, and settled himself in her rocking chair.

The first thing he noticed, besides how beautiful Bella was, was the sudden drop in his body temperature. He had never been this cold in his life, even as a 'normal' human.

Second, he felt a soft tingling in the back of his throat. It gradually grew scratchier until it became intolerable. He tried coughing it away, but it didn't work, and Bella almost woke up.

The coughing seemed to make his throat worse. He spotted a bottled water over on Bella's desk, and he grabbed it, chugging all the contents in one greedy gulp. The waters, too, did no good. The burning sensation just grew stronger.

He eyed the night stand next to Bella's bed. Jacob prayed that Bella had a cough drop, or even a jolly rancher in there.

He tip toed over to her side and almost screamed at the emotions and thoughts running through him. He was overcome by a delicious, enticing floral scent. It seemed to radiate off of Bella, with each thump of her heart.

He longed to stop the heart beat and take a drink. His vision grew fuzzy, and before he knew it, Jacob was leaning over Bella's jugular, his teeth ready for the incision.

All he could see was a haze, a blood red haze. That is, until Bella rolled over slightly. She cracked her eyes open and smiled at the sight of Jacob.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, still half asleep, "you came!" She sighed and pressed her soft lips to his throat. She murmured against his skin, "I'm so happy you came home early from hunting."

His eyes snapped open. Hunting?

Suddenly everything was crystal clear. The thirst for Bella, the cold body temperature, Bella's sudden excitement to see him.

He really did switch places with Edward. He had to have. That stupid wish he didn't mean to make came true.

He sighed, and reined the inner monster in. If Jacob was here, kissing Bella as a vampire, where did that leave Edward? And more importantly, how could he go back?

While he pondered this, Jacob figured that he might as well enjoy it. He leaned in and placed the most passionate kiss he could upon Bella's lips. Unlike all those times before, she kissed him back just as ardently. He dared opening his mouth, but Bella's overpowering scent was much too tempting.

He frowned, and forced himself to pull away. _Damn, _he thought, _how did the bloodsucker do it?_

Bella reached up to him, and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She ran her hands through his hair, which was grown shaggy just for her. Her hands clasped his hair, and she pulled him down.

Jacob never noticed just how strong she was. Her lips were greedy as they roamed his face. He couldn't help but give in. He left a trail of kisses along her jaw and collarbone until he reached her lips.

HE laughed as he felt Bella's hands roam his body. He played with her hair while he kissed her. Suddenly, he felt her hands playing with the waist band on his shorts.

This certainly was not the Bella he knew, but Jacob was selfish, so he figured he might as well take advantage of the situation. He unbuttoned his jeans for her. Then, his hands travelled up her shirt, in search of her bra clasp.

Just as he found it, she deepened their kiss. Jacob reacted as any teenage boy would have. He stuck his tongue back with hers. The scent of her was becoming too overwhelming, and Jacob, in the midst of passion, accidentally bit Bella's tongue. She started whimpering, but he took that as a sign to continue, still not aware of what he had just done.

He left a trail of bite marks all over her body. When her whimpering grew into full on screaming, Jacob realized what he was doing. He pulled away from her neck, gushing blood. He looked down at the sight. There they lay, both naked and covered in Bella's blood. He swallowed the last remnants in his throat and broke down. He had just killed Bella. Not literally, but he had just damned her, unless he decided to go finish off his midnight snack. She was lying there, paler than he had ever seen.

Jacob got to his knees and started dry sobbing.

He wished none of this never happened. He repeated it like a mantra, mumbling it incoherently.

His vision got blotchy, and suddenly someone was slapping him across the face.

HE looked up and found himself in his room, in his normal body. Embry stood above him.

"W-what happened?"

"Dude, you were having a nightmare. I came to see if you wanted to run some patrols with me, but Billy said you were still sleeping. I offered to wake you up. You were a wreck, dude, tossing and turning and crying. You were crying Bella's name, and mumbling something about a wish."

"It… it was all a dream?" asked Jacob.

Embry nodded. "You okay?"

"I think I had both the best and worst dream all in one," Jacob mused. He would have to call Bella later and tell her to tell Edward thanks, for resisting temptation.

**Please Review! Let me know what you think... i wrote this in an old notebook late at night, so it's probably really sketchy **


End file.
